


小玫瑰3

by Fiona594



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona594/pseuds/Fiona594





	小玫瑰3

3.

到底是怎么开始的呢。

Can不知道。

只是队伍在赛季初的第一场比赛零封对手，大获全胜，大家都非常激动，在台上互相击掌拥抱。

最后朝着观众鞠躬时，不知为什么，Can突然就看到了坐在暗处的Tin。他努力瞪圆眼睛也没看清对方的表情，在粉丝热烈的呼声中，格格不入的大老板起身离开。

……应该要去谢谢他的。Can突然这样想。

尽管拿到了钥匙、秘书将老板的现住地址发给了他，他却始终没有行动。而那天之后，Tin也没有来过基地了。

他们已经半个多月没见面了。

臭Tin！凭什么他总是能让自己如此狼狈、饱受折磨？！

如果想得到他，为什么一开始总摆着一副冰山脸，为什么在自己追着他跑的时候，他从来不回头好好看看他呢？那些崇拜和仰慕、热烈与激情，早就被深深埋在了心底。

隐隐约约地，Can想起Tin也对他笑过的；也曾在他跌倒于泥潭中，不顾一切将他拉了起来。可那是很久很久以前的事情了——Tin的母亲还未离世的时候。

Tin的母亲是很温柔的人，Can和妈妈是被她眷顾，才有了穿得暖吃得饱的生活。这种恩惠即便在她离世后也没有被时光磨灭，只是凄惨的逝去还是给她的至亲留下了无尽的痛苦与折磨。

……无论怎么说，是要去谢谢Tin的。如果不是Tin在紧要关头伸出了援手，那么他们现在就不能完整地站在台上庆祝，他天真的梦就不再完美无瑕。

但Can不知道，事情为什么会变成这样。

他被Tin压倒在沙发里，接受着对方侵略的、缱绻的吻。Tin的嘴唇凉凉的，可是亲了那么久，已经染上了Can的体温。Can晕晕乎乎地想，初吻就这样被夺走，似乎也不是很亏……

可是亲他的人是Tin。他又忽然抓住了重点，双手在Tin的胸膛上推拒，可是半点都没能将人推开，反而感觉到Tin的双手顺着宽松的队服摸进了他的腰，又摸到了他平平的肚皮。

“太瘦了。”Tin咬了一下他的嘴唇。

“这不叫瘦！是我的身材很好！”Can红着脸还不忘话赶话，就是不知道自己说了什么了不起的东西。

“那让我看看。”说着，他就掀起Can的衣服，下半身虽然没被拆解，但也在刚刚的纠缠中变得乱七八糟，裤边悬悬地挂在屁股上。

“你！你放开我！臭Tin！”耍流氓三个字儿还没喊出来，Can的声调已经变了，他感觉自己浑身上下的敏感部位都落在了Tin的嘴上和手上。

粉嫩的乳头被那少爷含住，宽松的运动裤里藏着的半勃起的小东西也被Tin握在手心。Can可怜死了，一边抽泣一边小声喊着不行不行，可他无法料到自己所有的反应都让对方的欲望燃烧得更加猛烈。

在各种抚慰下，Can的脑袋里只剩下爽这一个字儿了，连言语上的反抗也渐渐放弃。他呻吟着，攀着Tin肩膀的手越收越紧，那是即将到达高潮的信号。

可Tin却在这个时候停下了。他抬起头又亲上Can的嘴巴，像是在反复标记，直到又把对方逼出了眼泪，他才停下。

“一切都是有代价的，我早就跟你说过。”

Can已经失了神，天马行空地好奇眼前这个人到底是来自天堂的天使，还是来自地狱的恶魔。

“……要得到你想要的东西，就要把你自己全部给我，知不知道？”

Tin好像是忍住了许多情绪才将这句话说完。

Can的眼睛里蓄满了将要落下的泪水。泪水里饱含了迫切、委屈、还有从始至终未曾消失过的天真和傻气。

“我知道。”他说。

“我早就知道，我也早就是你的呀……”

从他进入了Tin的家，从他第一眼见到Tin少爷的时候，他就变成了知晓命运的种子，决然又坦荡地落地生根，每时每刻都渴望着浇灌与呵护。

Tin低下头藏住了自己的表情，却咬住了Can的肩膀。继续着手上的动作，将Can送上了云端。

可这还不够。

无论他是天使还是恶魔，他都将追随着小玫瑰，没人能够阻挡他。

他再也不会放手了。


End file.
